


Is that blood?

by Amymel86



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hand Jobs, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: "It might not be safe for you to be here," the girl whimpers from somewhere amongst the trees.Jon snorts. "What's gonna happen to me in my own back yard?"





	Is that blood?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterRose527](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRose527/gifts).

> Tumblr prompt - Is that blood? - from winterrose527

"Is that blood?"

Jon watches as his new neighbour looks down to the large box he'd just handed over, his face paling at the question. The Starks hadn't answered the door for the delivery guy earlier so Jon's mum had signed for the package and sent her son over to complete the delivery..

The box was large and heavy but otherwise rather inconspicuous. It was just that Jon had noticed a little logo on the address label that had given him pause; 'Haema Direct, Westeros' No.1 Lifeblood delivery service!'

"Uh, no," Robb Stark replied. "It's- it's just... medical equipment."

Jon may not know a whole lot about his new neighbours, but he knows when he's being lied to. "Okay," he responded with a skeptically raised brow.

Robb licked at his lips. "Yeah. My sister, she-she wants to be a doctor and my folks ordered her some stuff online to help with her studies."

Jon watches as Robb shifted uncomfortably there on the porch, grasping the large box to his chest with both arms. "Arya wants to be a doctor?" 

"No, my other sister," Robb glanced over his shoulder into the house behind him. "Look, I gotta go. See you at school, yeah?"

"Yeah, sure, man."

Jon found himself leaving the Stark's front porch with much more confusion creasing his brow than before. He'd thought he had met all of the Starks in the two months since they'd moved into the neighbourhood. Apparently not, since he hadn't even known Robb had two sisters.

***

The moon hung heavy in the deep indigo sky as Jon opened his bedroom window that night. The air was humid and sticky and what little breeze he could feel on his skin from outside did nothing to cool him.

He's not normally in the habit of peeping into his neighbour's yard, but slow movement caught his eye and he wondered who would possibly be outside at this hour?

Moonlight glimmered in dappled patches through the old apple trees in the Stark's back yard and every time the person meandering aimlessly around and through the garden wandered into a patch of that light, there was a flash of copper red.

Before Jon knew what was what, or had time to rethink pulling on a tshirt and going out into their own back yard in the middle of the night, he found himself doing just that.

The crickets were chirping their midnight song as he approached the fence that divided the two gardens. The Stark's featured tall grass, unpruned apple trees and overgrown flowerbeds, this he knows from his view at his bedroom window. Next door had been left uninhabited for almost half a year. In contrast, the Snow's yard featured only an easy-to-keep lawn. His mum would like more, he knows, but with working two jobs, this was best for them at the moment.

Should he knock on the fence? Would that be odd? Maybe whoever is out there at this hour is doing so because they want to be alone? 

But then why did he even bother coming out here himself, dressed in only a tshirt and boxers?

Jon is about to turn around and head back inside. Perhaps grab a glass of water and make his way back to his bed. But then he hears a gasp. Instantly, the crickets fall eerily silent.

"Hello?" He asks the quiet, thick, warm night. "You ok over there?"

"You should go back inside," came a hoarse, feminine voice. He didn't recognise it at all.

"I- I didn't mean to intrude, sorry."

The silence hangs heavy and loud. Jon can practically hear his heartbeat thump in his ears.

He licks at his lips and tries again. "Tell me to piss off and mind my own business but... Are you sure you're ok?"

The girl is quiet again.

Stepping softly, Jon approaches the fence, the cool grass tickling his bare feet. There is a missing knot in the grain of the wood, creating a perfect hole to peek through the fence into the Stark's back yard. Jon holds his breath when he lowers his eye to the view.

He can't see anyone - only an overgrown sea of grasses and the gnarled trunks of the apple trees. When he shifts on his feet and strains to see more, some of the appleblossom comes in to view, their shining white and pink petals muted in the moonlight.

"It might not be safe for you to be here," the girl whimpers from somewhere amongst the trees.

Jon snorts. "What's gonna happen to me in my own back yard?"

An eye appears, quickly blocking Jon's view through the missing knot and making him suck in a breath of surprise and stumble backwards a step.

The girl replies to his comment with a longing groan that sounds both utterly out of place and oddly arousing.

"Please," she whispers harshly, "please, I'm trying so hard." 

Jon can hear her fingernails scratching distractedly against the wooden fence, like she's trying to claw her way through to reach him.

"Uhh," he swallows, "um, are you Robb's sister?"

"Yes," Jon hears her whimper, every word from her mouth sounding like an expenditure of great effort. "My name is Sansa."

"Sansa?... that's a pretty name."

Sansa expells a sound that is half laugh, half huff and what Jon reckons is a pinch of relief. Perhaps he's managed to distract her from her troubles somewhat? "

Thank you... What's your name?"

"I'm Jon," he tells her, stepping back up against the fence and lowering his eye to the little peek hole. He watches Sansa back away but she stays in view this time. Her hair is a mass of loose red waves that hang long past her shoulders and stir gently in the playful night breeze. She is slender and pale, the bare skin of her arm across her body as she hugs herself tightly looks to almost glow under the moonlight.

She's positively radiant, even in the Stark's dim backyard amongst the overgrown weeds and unpruned trees.

"Thank you... Jon," she says slowly, carefully. "But either you should go back inside, or I should."

"How come I haven't seen you around?" He hears himself ask, unable to stop the words escaping. He doesn't want to go back inside, nor does he want her to leave.

A delicate hand comes up to cup her own throat, as if protecting the vulnerable area of milky flesh "I-uh... I've been away. I was in the south but now I'm back."

"Will you be coming to school with Robb and Arya tomorrow?"

"No, not until-" Sansa cuts herself off, closing her eyes and twisting her pretty face in frustration 

Jon swallows again. "Not until what?" He asks softly.

Sansa opens her eyes and stares directly at the peep hole. "Not until I have a donor," she says, resolute and standing stronger.

"A donor?"

"I was bitten... when I went south."

"Bit-" Jon's about to query when it all snaps into focus and makes perfect sense. The blood delivery. Only now meeting Sansa for the first time in the dead of night, and her thinking it may not be safe for him.

He'd heard the reports of vampires 'coming out of the shadows' as it were down south but he's yet to hear of one living here in sleepy old Wintertown. " You're a-"

He watched Sansa nod her head. "I'm told that if I have a donor and can drink direct from the source then I won't get so tired during the daylight hours and could maybe, possibly go back to school."

Jon blinked at her through the peep hole. "You been turned long?"

"Only a few weeks," she answered, shaking her head.

Jon's mum has always told him that he has these moments where she doesn't know whether he's being supremely brave, or utterly stupid. He suspects this might be one of those moments. "I could be your donor, if you like?"

Sansa takes two steps backwards. "That-that wouldn't be wise."

Tired of talking through the fence, Jon reaches up to climb over the fucking thing, all the while hearing his mother's voice in his head telling him that he's lost his damn mind.

Sansa gasps and takes another few steps backward as his feet land with a muted thud on the long whispy grass. 

She stares at him as though he's never seen anything of his like, before her eyes, still fixed on him become hooded and her head tilts back. Her mouth hangs open in a way that a 17 year old Jon has only ever seen on some of his favoured risque films.

Her fangs jut out sharply in an instant as she continues eying him like she either wants to eat him or fuck him.

Quite frankly, Jon would agree to either.

"Oh, my Gods!" Sansa squeaks, quickly covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm-I'm so sorry! I'm not in control of that yet."

Wow. Ok. Jon really wasn't prepared to find his new vampire neighbour both smokin' hot and adorable. 

This means only one thing.

He's screwed.

Utterly and completely screwed.

"That's okay," he says, feeling himself blush at the realisation that he's in his neighbour's back yard, in front of an extremely pretty girl, in only his boxers and a tshirt.

Sansa makes a frustrated, hungry noise like she had done before and smothers the lower half of her face with her hands. She speaks but her words are muffled and Jon doesn't quite catch what she'd said.

"Sorry?"

The groan that escapes her this time sounds much more akin to that of a stroppy teenage girl and it makes Jon's lips twitch into a faint smile. 

Sansa crouches down on her haunches, making herself small and covers her face with her hands. "You're aroused," she whimpers desperately.

Jon's mouth hangs open and he instantly cups himself over his boxers, though, how she managed to detect the burgeoning semi concealed by his underwear and the dim light of the midnight hour, he's not quite sure. "Uh-" he gapes, oh so elegantly.

"It smells so good!" Sansa whines like a petulant child being denied a piece of sticky chocolate cake.

"W-what does?"

Lifting her head, she drags her half lidded eyes up and down his body. Jon has never felt so... seen before. "Your arousal," Sansa explains, standing up with balled fists at her sides, "it smells... it smells sweet... and a bit spicy too. I like it... I like it maybe a little too much."

"Oh, uh," he fidgets now, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Well, I did say that-that you could, um, feed from me... if you like, so-"

Before Jon has the chance to blink Sansa is stood directly in front of him, the movement so unnervingly fast, he's forced to take a step back, the old wooden fence rattling as he bumps against it.

"Sorry," Sansa winces, "it's harder to control myself when I get ex-... I-I'm just not used to everything just yet." Jon licks at his lips as he watches her glance down and tuck some of that copper red hair behind her ear. She seems kind of embarressed and he wondered if vampires are able to blush? He can't tell with only the moonglow shining on her porcelain skin. "I've never actually fed off of anyone yet," she confesses.

"I've never fed anyone."

Sansa looks up to his face now. Her eyes sparkle in the dim light as she looks him over, her lips parting softly to show those long pointed incisors. "The stuff they deliver tastes weird," she complains, staring intently at the the pulse drumming at the base of his throat. "It's like... stale donuts, you know? " she says, forcibly dragging her gaze back up to Jon's eyes, "it's alright, for a little sweet treat, but you know damn well that it would've been so much better fresh." She's staring at his neck again, watching the bob of his throat when he swallows. "Mmm, you smell so good!" She whines once more, taking a large lungful of the air between them, her eyes practically rolling into the back of her head.

"Well, like I said... you can-" Jon tilts his head to the side, exposing more of his neck in offering.

"But you're not a registered donor," Sansa says, licking her lips, eying his throat. "I'm not supposed to... you haven't done the training."

"What kind of training could there possibly be? Don't you just... bite me?" He has to admit, the thought is thrilling.

Sansa shakes her head. "It's not as simple as that. There are risks. I could go too far, or we could both get carried away and there's the risk of a donor becoming bonded."

"Bonded?" Jon asks with a crease to his brow.

"Yeah. It's when someone like me and.. someone like you might get a little carried away and if you end up drinking my blood as well then there's a powerful connection between the two. It's pretty serious stuff from what I've been told." She's barely able to tear her gaze from his throat as she talks and Jon will never admit that he tilts his head a fraction more as though he's enticing her further. 

She blinks and looks up to him very quickly before her eyes are on her desired destination once more. "I'm sorry, can I just-... I won't bite, I promise, I just really need to-"

Before he has a chance to barely get out a 'yeah, sure' or give her a nod, Sansa has her nose pressed to the side of his throat, deeply inhaling his skin as the rest of her leans up against his body, pushing him back against the rough fence.

"Oh Gods!" she moans, gulping in his scent and nuzzling herself impossibly closer. Her body is surprisingly cool but Jon can feel the length of her slender frame and delicious curves pressed up against him. She smells like honeysuckle and blue winter roses.

Sansa makes a whining noise at the back of her throat and Jon feels like whimpering himself when there's a tentative wet swipe of tongue just above his collarbone.

She gasps softly and leans back, eyes cast downward where -to his dismay- Jon's full erection is tenting his boxers, straining mortifyingly against the fabric.

"Shit!" He yelps, drawing his hips back and cupping himself. "I'm so sorry!"

He had not been expecting the giggle that pranced from her lips, sweet and mellifluous and like nothing that evokes images of blood drinking and sharp teeth piercing flesh.

"Well, you did give me a fang-boner earlier so I guess we're kind of even now?" She laughs and Jon finds it impossible not to join in.

"So," Jon starts now that their chuckles have subsided, "if I get registered as a donor, you'll feed from me?"

She smirks at him then. "Jon, if you get registered, then I'm definitely snapping you up as my designated donor."

"And you'll be able to come to school?" He has to admit, his mates are gonna freak when they find out the first vampire to ever attend Winter Town High is his neighbour, feeds from him and is this smokin' hot. He glances down to his still hard cock, jutting out embarrassingly towards her. "Uh... will you need to feed throughout the day? Because hiding my... excitement at school might be a problem," he indicates down between them.

Sansa follows his gaze and licks at her lips, the sight only serving to make Jon's cock twitch. "Oh yes," she purrs, stepping forward, "I'm going to need you to feed me plenty. But don't worry, Jon," she presses a kiss to the side of his neck and dips cool fingers into the waistband of his boxers before wrapping her hand around his needy length. "We can do something about your... excitement."

Jon swears his eyes cross from the bliss of Sansa stroking his up and down. He hardly registers the sting from her teeth sinking into his flesh.


End file.
